


Death By Sugar Isn't Heroic

by Latia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diabetes, Drabble, F/M, meaningless insubstantial fluff, this is not for you this is not for ANYONE, ugh don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to kill Rose by sugar overdose. His bloodlust can not be contained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death By Sugar Isn't Heroic

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just some hideously sappy thing I spat out due to boredom one day. Don;t you have anything better to read??

TT: So I guess today is finally the day it happens.   
TT: John Egbert has become a part of my body.   
GG: :O   
  
\---  
  
Rose sighed, turning to the boy whose arms were currently looped around her shoulders. He floated a good four feet off the ground behind her and his face was buried so deep in the crook of her neck that she was legitimately worried that he may never come out.  
  
"John."  
  
"Mnnnnn."  
  
" _John._ "  
  
" _Mnnnnnnnnnn._ "  
  
"You're going to have to breathe eventually, you know."  
  
"Mnair nuv Bwnnnth."  
  
"What?"  
  
He sighed, pulling back just a little. "Heir of Breath. I can breath perfectly fine no matter what, and since I'm God Tier, I can literally hug you until I die, and then revive, and then die again, and..."  
  
"May I ask just what spurred this random hugging obsession? I fear your arms are going to wear a groove in my chest at this rate."  
  
He blew a gust of air past her cheek in a rather horsey-souding sigh. "WhyyYYYyyy," and as he spoke he began to press a line of kisses down her neck, "do I (kiss) have to have (kiss) any sort of reason (kiss kiss) to be loving towards (kiss) My Super Excellent Wonderful UltraSmart UltraAdorable Girlfriend (...kiss)?"  
  
Rose couldn't speak for a moment. "...because I have a sinking suspicion you're doing this solely to fluster me," she finally managed.  
  
"Half-right!" He clung tighter. "Now where was I?"  
  
\---  
  
TT: Jade.  
TT: Jade help.  
TT: He's giving me pet names now.  
TT: I think I'm going to literally drop dead of diabetic shock.   
GG: it was nice knowing you rose. :|  
GG: may wolfheaded angels sing you to your sleep.  
TT: He's snuggling me.   
GG:*woof*


End file.
